This invention relates to a dry beverage mix. More particularly, it is concerned with an acidified dry beverage mix which can be stored as a powder and quickly and simply reconsituted by admixture with milk. Still more particularly, this invention is directed to an acidified dry beverage mix which, when combined with milk, (or a mixture of non fat milk solids and water) is ready to serve as a tangy instant yoghurt-like beverage.
Further, although liquid yoghurt analogs may be made with direct acidification, this manufacture involves rather complex liquid phase processing and results in a perishable product similar to commercial yoghurt. Dry mix products, on the other hand, require either low levels of acid or acidogens like glucono-.delta.-lactone. A major problem with making a yoghurt-like product by direct addition of acid to milk is that the larger quantities of acid required to give a yoghurt tartness results in the precipitation of the milk protein (curds and whey).
It appears that due to curdling of milk when its pH is lowered below the isoelectric point of milk protein, the prior art restricts the use of an acidulent in a milk-based dessert, particularly when a dry mix is to be employed.
Experiments indicating success at creating a natural fruit juice/milk beverage without curdling are set forth in an article by Luck and Rudd in "South African Journal of Dairy Technology"4 (3), 1972, pp 153-158, as well as Shenkenberg, Chang and Edmondson (1971) "Food Engineering" 43, pp 97-101. In both articles, carboxymethyl cellulose is indicated to be a stablizer for such fruit juice/milk systems. However, an essential feature of the processes of these papers resides in a homogenization step.
The prior art also contains a number of teachings which concern dry dessert mixes which are somewhat analogous to the dry beverage mixes of my invention.
Campbell, U.S. Pat. No. 3,031,308, issued on Apr. 24, 1962, discloses a dry gel mix composed of pre-cooked starch, fumaric or adipic acids and locust-bean gum. The mix is indicated to be reconstituted with water.
Breivik, U.S. Pat. No. 3,231,391, issued on Jan. 25, 1966, discloses an instant pudding composition which is reconstituted with milk. The composition comprises pregelatinized starch, mono-glycerides and lecithin.
Katz, U.S. Pat. No. 3,434,848, issued on March 25, 1969, discloses a dry mix which may be hydrated with milk. The milk comprises gelatinized starch, diglycerides and hydrophilic film formers such as guar gum.
Mitchell et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,471,301, issued on Oct. 7, 1969, discloses a dessert product composed primarily with starch and gelatin.
Glicksman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,721,571, issued on Mar. 20, 1973, discloses a dessert which sets at room temperature. The disclosed dessert is composed of non-chemically modified starch, xanthan gum and locust-bean gum and/or tara gum.
British Pat. No. 1,072,768, published on, June 21, 1968 discloses a powder dessert comprising gelatin, and encapsulated fat and an emulsifier for the fat.
Belgian Pat. No. 661,305, corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 3,378,375, issued on Apr. 16, 1968 (Little), discloses the formation of stable sour cream, buttermilk, cottage cheese and fruit flavored milk without bacterial culture by addition of such stabilizers as caruba gum, tapioca flour and emulsifiers to skim milk, whole milk or cream. The pH is then adjusted to 3-5 with citric acid or lactic acid and the mixture is homogenized. No separation occurs. The critical feature appears to reside in the homogenization step.
French Demande No. 2,124,347, discloses a dry, partically acidified yoghurt with added organic acids and emulsifiers. The yoghurt forms a gel after reconstitution with water.
None of the foregoing prior art, however, discloses the concept of an acidified dry beverage mix which can be reconstituted quickly and simply with cold milk without coagulation and curdling of the milk proteins and in addition, without the need for a homogenization step.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,009 issued on May 4, 1976 and filed on May 2, 1974 discloses a dry dessert mix composition:
A dry dessert mix composition for use in preparing a tangy or yoghurt-like dessert by reconstitution of the mix with milk and comprising a pregelatinized starch, an edible acid and a hydrocolloid gum.
Our invention was conceived of and reduced to practice prior to May 2, 1974.